Drabbles of Bevin
by Redmoon1997
Summary: Some drabbles about this couple. Last set of drabbles finally updates after a LONG time :D Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Discovering things**_  
I just wanted to try to do some drabbles. I love this couple and they just look too cute together. I really hope that you like 'em and this is the first story that I submit here.

Drabble 1: The car

"Hey Julie. Do you know why does Kevin have a green car? Ben asked Julie wondering why did the older boy had a green car.  
"No. Why?" Julie asked Ben.  
"I just thought that Kevin was more like a 'black car' person. I know that the car has some black in it but is mostly green" Ben explained Julie and she seemed to be lost deep in thought.  
"You're right. Why don't you just ask Gwen" said Julie and Ben nodded as he walked over her cousin.  
"Gwen. Do you know why Kevin's car is green?" Ben asked again.  
"No. Why do you ask?" Gwen asked him. Confused.  
"As I told Julie, I pictured Kevin to be a 'black car' person" he explained again waiting for a response.  
"I really don't know. Just ask Elena" She said and Ben just walked to Elena.  
"Elena, why is Kevin's car green?" Ben asked for the third time. This was getting old.  
"IDK. Why do you ask?" She asked and Ben sighed  
"As I explained to Julie and Gwen, I pictured Kevin to be a 'black car' person" the boy explained again.  
"Maybe you should ask..." she started but was cut off by Ben.  
"I am not gonna ask this to grandpa or your dad. I will just ask Kevin myself" he said and stormed off to where Kevin was.  
"I was going to say that!" Ben heard Elena yell.  
"Hey Kevin" Ben started and Kevin turned around.  
"Yeah?" Kevin asked the younger boy.  
"Why is your car green?" Ben asked for the last time, hoping to get a real answer this time.  
"Well...I happen to like green. Especially that green. It reminds me of something very special to me" Kevin explained.  
"Ohhhh" Ben finally understood and looked at the car again. Then it hit him.  
"Hey, the color of the car is the same color as my jacket, my omnitrix and eyes" Ben told Kevin.  
"Yep"  
"Does that mean...?"  
"Yep"  
"The omnitrix is so important to you that you painted your car green?" Ben asked Kevin.  
"Ye...wait, what?"  
"Come on Kevin. It's not like you could care about my jacket and even less my eyes.  
"Maybe I do care about those eyes. Those beautiful toxic green eyes in which I drown every time that I look at them. In which I see all the kindness, innocence, courage, love. Everything is reflected on them" Kevin told Ben and Ben stared at Kevin quietly. Blushing. Kevin leaned in a little.  
"But I care more about you" he closed the distance between both of them. He was surprised when Ben returned the kiss and he found himself smiling in it. They pulled away for air.  
"Hope that that answers it" said Kevin staring at Ben's eyes.  
"Yep. It sure does".

Drabble 2: Smoothies

"Hey Ben, why do you love smoothies so much?" Kevin asked Ben as Ben took a sip of his smoothie.  
"I just like them. They are just very delicious" Ben explained.  
"Any other reason?" Kevin asked. The truth was that Ben loved the smoothies so much cause he thinks that Kevin's lips would taste just like that. He just imagined the taste of those lips with the smoothies. Very sweet, very delicious. But Kevin couldn't know that  
"Nope" Ben answered as he began to make the line to buy more smoothies.

Drabble 3: Date

"Hey Kevin?" Gwen asked trying to get Kevin's attention.  
"What's wrong Gwen?" Kevin asked her as Ben just listened from the back seat.  
"Why won't you go to the prom with me?" Gwen asked Kevin for the sixth time in 10 minutes. Kevin sighed.  
"I just like somebody else Gwen. You are pretty and nice but you are not my type" Kevin explained hoping that Gwen could shut up.  
"Who is it?" Gwen asked Kevin. But Kevin ignored her.  
"Who is it?" Gwen asked again.  
"Jeez Gwen. Why would you care anyway?" Kevin asked her. Her eyes started glowing.  
"WELL, MAYBE BECAUSE I JUST WANT THE COOLEST KID IN TOWN TO TAKE ME TO PROM! WHO THE HELL IS THE PERSON THAT YOU LIKE???" Gwen yelled at Kevin and Ben stayed silent not wanting any trouble.  
"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE!" Kevin yelled back at her.  
"JUST TELL ME WHO THE HELL IS THE PERSON!!!" Gwen demanded.  
"It's Ben" Kevin simply answered and there was an awkward silence.  
"WHAT???" Gwen yelled in surprise.  
."WHAT???" Ben followed her.  
"STAY OUT OF IT BEN!" Kevin and Gwen yelled at him as they continued fighting.  
"I can't believe I lost you to my cousin. I can't believe you're gay" Gwen said 10 minutes later, a little more calm.  
"Just face the fact" Kevin said and stopped the car to drop Gwen off. Gwen just got out silently and walked to her house. Kevin started at Ben.  
"Aren't ya gonna to hop in the front" Kevin asked and Ben shook his head.  
"I promise that I won't do anything bad" Kevin said and Ben nodded.  
"Ok" and he hopped in the front seat. Kevin grabbed Ben by the jacket and pulled him into a kiss. The pulled away quickly and Ben started at Kevin. Eyes widened and face red as hell.  
"You...I...We....But....You promised..." Ben started saying but he couldn't find the right words. He was in too much shock.  
"I promise that I wouldn't do anything bad" Kevin said and started driving to Ben's house as Ben stared at him thinking about the future that Kevin planned for them. He has to admit that he was a little excited.

Drabble 4: Bevin or Bwen.

Ben was making the line to buy some smoothies and Kevin and Gwen stared at him. Suddenly Gwen started talking.  
"You know Kevin, I would not be surprised if Ben would admit his feelings for me any time soon so don't be sad when that happens"  
"Come on Gwen. What makes you think that Ben will fall for his cousin?"  
"At least I didn't tried to kill him!"  
"At least I built him a car for his b-day!"  
"At least...er...at least..." Gwen started but couldn't think on anything else.  
"I won. I won. I won" Kevin started singing and Gwen started to growl.  
"Listen Levin. Ben will be completely mine. You like it or not. SO you can just forget about him. I will fight for his love. If you want him, you have to make him fall in love with you" she said  
"Your on" Kevin said as they saw that Ben was coming over with three smoothies. He entered the car.  
"What did I missed?" he asked.  
"Nothing" Kevin and Gwen said in unison, earning a very confused Ben Tennyson.

So tell me what do you think. I have more ideas. If I get good comments maybe I will update more.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm here to show you some more drabbles but I have something to say first. My brother will be coming today and he will be in my house for the rest of the winter vacation and he is always on the computer(he needs to get a life). Anyway, if I don't update soon any of my stories is because my brother won't let me use the computer and if I update soon it would be some kind of miracle. Anyway, here are the drabbles and I hope that you enjoy them.**

**

* * *

**

**1- Dark**

"Hey Tennyson!" Kevin called and Ben turned around.

"What Kevin?" Ben asked in a very annoyed tone.

"Why are you so afraid of the dark?" Kevin asked in a mocking tone. Kevin was always teasing Ben. Ben eyes widened and his face reddened.

"I...I am not afraid of the dark" Ben said in a high voice showing Kevin that he was lying. That earned a chuckle for the older boy.

"Come on Benjy. Remember when Gwen got kidnapped and we had to find her in a very dark place. At night. You held into my shirt the whole way and you were shaking like hell" Kevin stated and Ben's blush deepened.

"Tha-That doesn't mean that I am afraid of the dark. I was cold and I like your shirt" Ben said quickly regreting it. Kevin was taking steps towards the brunette and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Are you saying that you like my shirt Benji?" Kevin said as he faced Ben. Ben gulped and answered.

"I-I-I..." But Ben couldn't find the right words.

"Would you like me better without it?" Kevin asked Ben, getting closer to Ben. Ben was at the lost of words so he simply nodded. Kevin took his shirt off showing Ben his perfect muscled body. Ben ran a hand trough Kevin's chest and Kevin picked Ben up and carried him to his room bridal style. He placed Ben on the Bed and turned off the lights, leaving the room very dark.

"Kevin?" Ben asked a little scared and he practically jumped off of the bed when Kevin grabbed his hand.

"Told ya you were afraid of the dark" Kevin said between laughs and Ben suddenly felt very hurt.

"You're so mean. I'm out of here" Ben said and started but he felt Kevin's hand pull him back,.

"I'm sorry. I just wanna know why are you so afraid of the dark" Kevin explained himself and Ben let out a sigh.

"It just feels like you are all alone. Like nobody is there with you. Like somebody or something can appear out of nowhere and hurt you" Ben told Kevin.

"Well then Benji. I think I can help you with that problem" said Kevin as he showed Ben to his bed again and turning off the lights.

Lets just say that after that night Ben didn't had a problem with the dark anymore.

**2- Bwen or Bevin**

Gwen and Kevin were watching as Ben did his homework. They loved how cute the boy looked when he was deep in thought. Ben was so focused on his work that he didn't noticed that he was being watched.

Gwen and Kevin then stared at each other with angry eyes

"He's mine" Gwen whispered to Kevin.

"Nope. Remember the deal. We have to see with which one he can fall in love. And that one will be ME" Kevin said.

"Are you nuts. You can't even say some words right" Gwen stated.

"At least I know a lot about alien technology" Kevin answered.

"At least I wasn't a con"Gwen continued

"At least I'm not an annoying bitch" Kevin said.

"At least I can help him with his homework" she continued and Kevin frowned at the idea that she was getting.

"You wouldn't" he said but she just grinned and got up from her chair and walked over to Ben, placing one of her hands on his shoulder. Ben quickly turned his gaze on Gwen and Gwen asked:

"Need help with your homework?". The brunette, oblivious of what was happening, nodded.

"Thanks Gwen" he said and showed Gwen his work.

Kevin stared at Gwen furiously.

'You won this round Gwen but the fight is still on Kevin thought to himself as he got up and went to get a drink.

**3- Christmas**

Kevin and Ben sat at the balcony, Ben was rapped by Kevin's arms. The both enjoyed their first Christmas together. Kevin spend almost all his life in the streets plus five years in the Null Void so he couldn't spent a holiday with anybody. But this year was different cause he had Ben by his side, both looking at the night sky and he knew that this won't be his only year cause Ben promised to stay with Kevin forever. And Ben was a man of his word. But the difference was that this was the best Christmas ever cause this was the year in which he reunited with his Benji.

**4-Smoothie (part 2)**

Ben sat in a table with Kevin at Mr. Smoothies. Kevin kept staring at Ben while Ben was drinking his smoothie. Gwen was doing homework at her house so they were both alone.

"Are you sure there is no other reason of why do you love this smoothies so much?" Kevin asked Ben again, breaking the silence between both of them.

"Yep" Ben answered as he continued enjoying the smoothie.

"You sure?" Kevin asked again.

"Yep" Ben answered again.

"Cause I'm sure that every time that you are drinking a smoothie you keep staring at my lips" Kevin stated leaving a very red Ben Tennyson.

"How did you find out?" Ben asked completely surprised.

"Cause I was watching you. Duh". That comment left Ben thinking. Why would Kevin be watching him.

"Why exactly were you watching me?" Ben asked Kevin and it was now Kevin's turn to blush.

"" Kevin said very fast.

"What?" Ben asked completely confused with the thing that the older said.

"I was watching you because I like yo" Kevin said and turned away. Ben couldn't believe that Kevin felt the same way. Ben grabbed Kevin's chin and they both looked into each other eyes.

"I like you too" he said and closed the distance between them. Ben had to say that Kevin's lips were sweet. It was better than a smoothie. Way better. And Kevin had to say the same thing about Ben's. But they had to pull away after they sensed everyone watching them.

"We should go" Ben offered and Kevin grabbed his keys and walked to his car.

"You never answered my question" Kevin stated while driving his car. Ben stared at him confused.

"What question?" Ben asked. Kevin let out a sigh. He was tired of asking that question.

"Why do you like smoothies so much?" Kevin asked one last time

"Oh that. It's because I thought that your lips would taste as sweet as them" Ben explained.

"And how do my lips taste" Kevin asked and Ben was trying to find the perfect word.

"They tasted like the most awesome thing in the whole universe. Even better than a smoothie". Ben said as they held hands.

**5. New Year**

Something that Kevin enjoyed even more than Christmas was New Year. It would be a year with new opportunities and a new year with Benji. A new year that Kevin was gonna make worth it. He would be with Ben, get a job, plan their future together and maybe defeat the high breed once and for all. He still had to support Gwen but if that's the cost of being with Ben, he would do anything. Hw would even die for Ben cause Ben was his entire life. Without Ben he was nothing and he had a entire New Year to show Ben how much he cared about him. Maybe Bne will show it too.

**

* * *

  
**

**I know they are not that good but there you had them. Plz send your reviews and tell me whatcha think about it. I will add in every chapter a fight between Gwen and Kevin. Merry Christmast and happy New Year. ^_^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. It's been so long since I have written a Bevin story. But I am back with more drabbles. And I have to say that I am working on the other chapter of When my world goes down. Maybe I will post it Tuesday or Wednesday. If I don't then I am very busy and will post it on Sunday. But now enjoy the drabbles.**

**1- Beronica**

"How did this happen?" asked a very surprised Gwen.

"I don't know Gwen. I just woke up and looked like this" explained a very confused and worried Ben.

"Maybe it has to do with the Big Chill thing" Gwen said trying to find one explanation.

"Or maybe is just something wrong with the Omnitrix" came another suggestion from Ben. They both turned to Kevin.

"Well? What do you think Kev?" Ben asked his boyfriend.

"Maybe...um...you...are in a form of an alien?"Kevin said.

"An alien? Is that all you can think of?" Gwen asked Kevin.

"Right now, yes. Why should I worry to much. He looks fine" Kevin said.

"FINE? I AM A GIRL. A GIRL. HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT I AM FINE?" asked Ben, the fire in his eyes could be seen very clearly.

"Ben calm down" Gwen said to Ben and then turned to Kevin. "You better help Kevin. He is YOUR boyfriend. So please stop teasing him if you want him to continue to 'sleep' with you at night".

"Ok. But can I ask something?" Kevin asked.

"Sure" Gwen said and Ben was still trying to calm down.

"Should I call him/her Ben or Beronica?" Kevin asked. His only response was a slap in the face from an angry Ben/Beronica. That night Ben/Beronica didn't 'sleep' with Kevin.

**2- Happy Birthday**

A very sad Ben Tennyson sat alone in the grass. Today was his birthday. His entire family already cut the cake and gave him gifts but that's not why he's sad. Kevin hasn't called him in the entire day. 'Maybe he doesn't care for me as much as he said' Ben tough to himself. He stood up and he was about to go inside but stopped as he saw a green car pull over. Kevin got out of it and walked over to Ben.

"Happy Birthday Benji" Kevin said and pulled Ben into a hug.

"Why are you so late?" Ben asked pulling back from the hug.

"I needed to find you a perfect gift" Kevin explained. Ben's face seem to cheer up at that comment.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

Kevin started looking for something in his pockets and pulled out a small black box. Ben took it and opened it. It was a little locket that had a little message. 'Happy B-day Benji. Love ya forever' was the little message engraved in it.

"Thanks Kevin" Ben said and pulled Kevin into a kiss. When they pulled back Ben began to chuckle.

"Why are you laughing" Kevin asked.

"I just can't believe that you are the romantic type Kevin" Ben continued laughing.

Kevin let out a growl.

"Way to ruin the mood" Kevin said.

"Hey. Is my birthday. I can do whatever I like" Ben told Kevin.

"Ok then. How about I give you a part two of the gift" Kevin took Ben bridal style and didn't wait to hear Ben's reply.

When they finished their activities Kevin whipered

"Happy b-day"

**3- Bevin or Bwen part 3**

Ben and Gwen sat on a table at the library. Gwen was really happy because he got his cousin's attention. But Ben was frustrated. He didn't wanted to study right now.

"Hey Gwen. Can I go now. I'm bored" Ben tried reasoning with Gwen. But no mather what he said his cousin didn't let him free. Gwen shook her head.

"No Ben. We need to study. And by we I mean you" Gwen explained. And besides that explanation she didn't wanted to give up her cousin's attention yet.

"Come on Gwen. I already studied all of this stuff" Ben tried again.

"No Ben" Gwen said. Ben let out a sight. But then Kevin entered the room.

"Hi Ben. Wanna go for a smoothie?" Kevin asked.

"Can't you see that we are studying. Besides, Ben is not thirsty. Right Ben?" Gwen said and looked at Ben hoping that the answer would be a yes.

"Actually Gwen, as I told you before I know all of this stuff and I way hungry. See ya later" Ben got up, picked up his jacket and walked outside, Kevin following him with a big grin on his face. Gwen was mentally cursing Kevin for this for a minute

"Wait, I'm coming too" Gwen said but it was to late. They were already gone.

"Damn you Kevin. You win this round but the next time Ben will be with ME" Gwen said and stormed off the library.

**4-Valentines day**

Valentines day. A day that Kevin always hated. He didn't have anyone to love. He always spent that day alone. He spent all of his days alone. But he hated this day the most. He always aw all of the happy couple giving each other gifts. He saw friends hanging out with each other and families enjoying their time together. Kevin felt extra lonely on that day. He felt unwanted, unloved, like he doesn't suppose to exist. That's how he felt until he met Ben. When he was always with Ben he felt loved, wanted, like Ben is the reason of his existence. So after five long years in the Null Void he promised himself that he will make it up to Ben for all the times that he made Ben suffer. And what time is better for forgivness than Valentines Day.

**5- Bevin meets Redmoon1997 and her BFF Girl that loved music (Redmoon and GTLM)**

"How long do we have to wait here Redmoon?"GTLM asked.

"Until Kevin and Ben show up" Redmoon explained.

"They are taking too long. Are you sure that they are going to come?" GTLM asked again.

"I'm one hundred percent sure. Everyday at 7:00 pm they come here and started making out. We need pictures for our fan club. We need to show the pictures to them next week" Redmoon explained again.

"Come on they will not come"GTLM tried again but then she heard two people coming.

"OMG GTLM. Is them. Just make sure to stay quite while I look for the perfect angle for the picture" Redmoon said and both girls started watching the pair making out on the park.

"Your nose is bleeding"Redmoon said to GTLM.

"Really?Your's is too" GTLM said and they both wiped out the bloof of their faces.

"I think I'll take the picture now" Remoon said and.

_Flash_

The boys stopped making out.

"Who's there?" asked a very angry Kevin Levin.

Redmoon and GTLM got out of the bushes.

"You'll never get us alive!" Remoon yelled and they both ran away.

"Stupid fangirls and they invasion of personal space" Kevin cursed while Ben blushed.

"They saw us making out?" Ben aksed.

"That's what fangirls do Benji. Let's go to my place. I'm sure that they will not bother us at there" Kevin said and they both drove back to his apartment. Little did they know that they were wrong..

_FLASH_

"STUPID FANGIRLS!" Kevin yelled and it was so loud that the entire neighborhood heard it.

**And here they are. Finished with this set of drabbles review and if you have some ideas you can tell me about them TTFN.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. I haven't written in soooooo long. I just don't have the time. But even if I take long doesn't mean that I'm giving up on my stories. You all just need to have patience. Here are some more drabbles. Here ya go**

**Drabble 1- Car talk**

A green and black car parked in front of a museum.

"Whatever the knights wanted, you kept them from getting it. I say we stay out here and wait until they try..." Kevin stopped sensing that he was being watched. "What. Do I have corndog on my face?"

"No. I was just thinking of how long we've know eachother" Ben responded

"Why?" Kevin asked Ben.

"Because now that I think of it we've never honestly talked about our feelings" Kevin's eyes widened.

"W-Why do you want t-to talk abou th-that?" Kevin surprisinly managed to ask.

"Well, I think that I'll get to know you better if I know what are you thinking" Ben honestly answered.

"I...um...." Kevin blushed a little " I don't have to tell you anything"

"Pwese Kevin" Ben put the best puppy dog face he could think of.

'Not the puppy dog face' Kevin thought to himself as he watched the toxic green orbs earn an extremely cute shine in them. He looked adorable.

"I...um...Ireallylike you" Kevin said so fast that Ben didn't understood him.

"Could you please repeat that?" Ben asked with the same puppy dog face.

Kevin let out a frustrated sigh

"I like you" Kevin looked away

"See, that wasn't so hard" came out Ben's reply.

"Aren't you disgusted?" Kevin asked Ben.

Ben simply put leaned over and gave Kevin a peck on the lips, leaving the older boy completly surprised.

"I like you too" Ben said before Kevin tackled him and gave him a passionate kiss.

Whatever they were looking for was never found

**Drabble 2- Bevin fanclub (With GTLM)**

"Welcome all Bevin fans to our weekly meeting. What do you have?" Redmoon asked all of the fangirls.

"I have a drawing" one of the fangirls said showing a picture of Ben and Kevin on the beach.

"I have a fanfic" another fangirl said holding a some papers on her hand.

"I made a cake in the shape of both of them kissing" another one said.

"I want a cake like that for my birthday" GTLM said as she looked at the cake.

"Be careful with the cake. We all want a piece of them"Redmoon told GTLM

"Yeah"the girl that made the cake replied.

"What do you have Redmoon?" all of the fangirls said in unison.

"I,along with GTLM, have some videos and pictures of Ben and Kevin making out" Redmoon announced.

All the fangirls screamed. Every fangirl stayed up all night watching those pics and videos over and over again with some serious nosebleedings

...................with Ben and Kevin...................

Kevin shivered.

"What's wrong Kev?" Ben asked his boyfriend.

"I just feel like a bunch of fangirl are watching us making out" Kevin replied, scratching his head.

"Maybe it was a dream" Ben said and went back to sleep.

"I hate fangirls"Kevin whispered before sleeping besides his Benji.

**Drabble 3. **Clones

"Let me get this straight. Your omnitrix allowed you to clone yourself and that's why there are three of you standing besides me" Kevin asked the three Bens that were right in front of him.

They all nodded.

"Now this is gonna be useful" Kevin said receiving a smack from Gwen. Kevin rubbed his arm.

"Don't think about having your way with three Bens" Gwen said and stormed out.

"I WASN'T PLANNING ON DOING THAT" Kevin first yelled and then whspered "I was planning to have my way with for Benjis" and he received three more smacks.

"Pervert" the three Bens said and followed Gwen.

"Your no fun" Kevin told them and followed them to try and convince them about his idea.

**Drabble 4 Bwen or Bevin**

It was a normal day at Ben's house. They were all watchin TV when suddenly...

'_Be the first one to see the see the first 3D movie of Sumo Slammers. All you have to do is enter to teh Sumo Slammers official page and buy the tickets. You can't miss this chance'_

"Cool. I want to go to that movie. But I don't have money to buy the tickets" Ben pouted.

'He looks so cute when he pouts liek that' both Kevin and Gwen thought.

"If you can't watch it we could just go somewhere else. I could always buy you a smoothie" Kevin offered.

"Ben is not going to Mr. Smoothies while the movie is on because I'm going to buy him the tickets" came out Gwen's 'cheerful' voice. Ben eyes lit up.

"Really? Thanks Gwen. I gotta tell Cooper" Ben gave Gwen a hug before running outside to call his friend.

"How in hell are you suppose to pay for those tickets?" Kevin angrily asked Gwen. Gwen smirked.

"With my allowence. I have enough money for both ME and Ben to go out" Gwen answered

"No fair. You don't even pay for your food" Kevin complained.

"And that's why I have anough money to buy the tickets. Me and Ben are going to walk in there holding hand and I will enjoy every moment of it"

"Don't push your luck Gwen"

"Whatever. I have to go because I have tickets to buy" Gwen ran out of the house.

" I have to think something really fast or I'll lose Benji" Kevin said to himself

**Drabble 5- Fit**

"Is it in?"

"Yeah Kev"

"Does it hurts?"

"A little"

"Want me to put it a little slower this time?"

"Yeah"

"How does it feel now?"

"It still hurts Kevin"

"I'm just gonna look for a bigger size show Benji" Kevin said and took the shoe out of his boyfriend's footh.

"Man, this still hurts" Ben whispered.

**That's all I have right now. I hope you like it. REVIEWS make me happy. If you have any suggestions you can tell them right now. I get ideas from everything I do or watcg but you can give me ideas too. Anyway, TTFN and review plz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't updated this in so long. This is actually the last set of Drabbles. I hope that you like 'em.**

**

* * *

**

**Drabble 1: 3 things**

To have a very good relationship with another person you must know that person well. For Ben to be with Kevin he had to memorize 3 very important facts about Kevin and he posted a blog on LJ to tell us about those reasons:

1- Do not EVER make fun of his car. You will regret it.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Kev"Ben said trying to win his lover's attention but he was ignored. For the fifth time._

_'What do I have to do to bring this guy away from his car?' Ben thought for a minute 'I got it'_

"_Kevin, I have seen a tricycle better than your car. Can you stop trying to make it look good when it can't be done" that made Kevin's attention turn to Ben._

_He slowly stood up and glared at Ben, making the brunette gulp "What did you say about my car?" the ex-con asked._

"_N-nothing"_

_Ben was ultra punished that night_

_End flashback_

2-Don't force him to do house work. He will only end up destrying everything

_Flashback_

"_Kevin, could you wash the dishes?" Ben asked Kevin._

"_No" Kevin replied while eating a chip._

"_Come on Kevin. For me" Ben made his puppy dog eyes._

_A frustrated sigh lef Kevin's mouth as he stood up._

"_Fine" and he left t wash the dishes_

_5 minutes latter..._

_**BOOM**_

"_What was that sound Kevin!" Ben asked from another room._

_Kevin looked around the mess around him. Broken plates could be found at every corner of the kitchen and there was smoke coming out of the stove due to Kevin's attempt to make some fried chicken while washing the dishes at the same time._

"_Nothing" Kevin said and hid every broken glass under the table._

_End Flashback_

3- He cannot resist a puppy dog face.

_Flashback_

"_Can you go and buy me a smoothie" Ben made the puppy dog face._

"_Sure_

"_Can you let me borrow some money" Ben made the puppy dog face._

"_Sure"_

"_Can you take us to the mall?" Ben and Gwen made a puppy dog face._

"_Sure"_

_End Flashback_

Make sure to have those things in mind.

**Drabble 2: Annoying Orange**

'_Ain't no party like a kitchen party cause a kitchen party never stops' _a very annoying voice came from Ben's computer.

He was so bored at his house that he decided to watch the annoying orange videos. He never thought that he would be watching those videos but once he started watching them he couldn't stop laughing.

"What are watching?" Kevin asked as he entered the room.

"Annoying orange" was Ben's only reply as he continued watching the videos.

"You watch that junk" Kevin asked completely amused by that.

"Yeah. You never know what you might watch when you are alone and bored"

_'How can somebody fall asleep while being cut in half' t_he orange said as he watched the lemon, or half of the lemon, asleep.

A chuckle escaped from Kevin's lips.

Let's just say that they didn't get bored for the rest of the day.

**Drabble 3- Fangirls attack (with GTLM)**

"All Bevin fangirls listen up" Redmoon said to all the girls in the room. The girls stopped what they were doing and looked at Redmoon.

"We are having a Bevin contest. You have to bring to us everything that has to do with Bevin. The winner will receive 300 dollars in cash. The contest will end in one week" Redmoon announced.

"It can be anything?" GTLM asked.

Redmoon nodded.

"Yes. The contest starts" Redmoon paused for a moment "NOW"

All the girls went wild and began working on the contest.

_One week later..._

"Let's see what you have. I'll start with Melissa" Redmoon said.

One of the girls, Melissa, went over to Redmoon and showed her a Bevin T-shirt showing both boys kissing and the letters Bevin were written on top of them.

"Very nice. Come on now Juri"

Juri showed Redmoon a sculpture of Ben and Kevin holding hand.

"This one is good too" Redmoon said and continued calling the other girls. After half and hour almost everyone showed what they had.

"Where is GTLM?" Redmoon asked Melissa.

"I don't know. She just said that whatever she was bringing was very heavy" Melissa told Redmoon and went over to the other girls.

GTLM entered the room.

"I'm here" she announced.

"Where is whatever you decided to show us?" Redmoon asked her.

"The delivery guys will bring _it_ soon"

Four delivery guys entered the room carrying a big box. They left the room at the middle of the room and picked their payment.

"This should be good" Redmoon said to herself as he walked over to the box. She opened it and her eyes widened.

"What do you think?" GTLM asked.

"You win" Redmoon said as she stared more at the content of the box. Ben and Kevin were inside of the box.

"Listen up you stupid fangirls. If you don't want any trouble leave me and my Benji alone" a very angry Kevin Levin said.

The fangirls let out a squeal.

"He called him Benji" another girl, Jane, said.

"Stupid fangirls" Kevin muttered as he watched Red,moon handover the money to GTLM. But he was even more annoyed when the fangirls started demanding him and Kevin to kiss. What did he do to deserve this?

**Drabble 4: Bwen or Bevin?**

Kevin and Gwen stood in a corner of the street as they watched Ben as he bought the movie tickets.

"He is so into me" Gwen suddenly muttered.

"He is not. He likes me better. I can actually drive him to different places" Kevin said.

"Just because I don't have a license because I failed my driver's test doesn't mean that he likes you better. Besides, I can actually help him with his homework" Gwen kept with the argument.

"But I am not a family member"

"I am not a guy"

"I am not a bitch"

"I am not a jerk"

Ben started walking towards them holding the movie tickets.

"What are you two fighting about this time?" Ben asked both of them.

"Nothing" they said in unison.

Ben frowned at both of them.

"You two are keeping something from me. You have been acting really odd recently" Ben said.

"We aren't hiding anything" Gwen said way to quick.

"You guy don't tell me anything" Ben started pouting.

'So damn cute. I wanna eat him' Kevin thought.

'Why is he so hard to resist?' Gwen thought.

"Um...guys" Ben waved his hand in front of them.

They got back to reality and it was Kevin who decided to respond.

"Look Benji, we just want to know if you would rather go out with me or Gwen?" Kevin explained.

"It's pretty obvious. I would rather go out with Kevin" Ben smiled at Kevin's direction.

"Why?" Gwen was about to cry.

"First, he is not a family member. Second, he can drive me to places. And third, he is HOT".with that Gwen ran away crying.

"How can she be so oblivious?" Kevin asked as he pulled Ben into a kiss.

"I don't know" Ben said.

"Thanks for putting a good act Ben" Kevin told the brunette boy.

"No problem" he stayed silent for a minute "When do you think that she will figure out that we've been together for half a year?"

"Well just have to wait and see...

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**That puts an end to the drabbles. Next chapter of When my world goes down might be updated next week. REVIEW :D**


End file.
